Anyone else but you
by flowerchild77
Summary: a rainy day and grissom and sara play the their guitars


Disclaimer: ok I don't own CSI, if I did, everyone would live happily ever after.

Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction story, I have been tempted to write before but never had enough time to actually sit down and finish a story. I have finally managed to finish a full story.

I got the idea for this after I saw the movie Juno, if you haven't seen it, go see it, I promise you will love it. Anyways this story was inspired by this song "anyone else but you" by the moldy peaches, download it if you have never heard it, it's a beautiful song, sung with a man and a woman singing each verse.

Reviews are welcome, be honest and tell me if you enjoyed it or not.

This is written in each others point of view, while one is singing the other is thinking about what the other person is singing

It was a rainy day, as Sara watched as the rain fell from the back sliding doors.

"Come here honey" Gil said, "Play your guitar with me, I've been practicing, I know this song really well now"

"I'll play only if you sing with me, I can sing a verse and then you can sing on, ok"

"I think I can do that, how 'bout you start the first verse Sara"

(Sara starts singing)

You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
the monkey on you're back is the latest trend

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Gil's p.o.v.: our friendship has always been the most important thing to us, being lovers has just s__trengthened that bond_

I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed; my body's swinging from side to side

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Sara's p.o.v: I love the way your brain works, it makes me fall more in love with you every day. I wish I could just stand here and kiss you all day_

_  
_Here is the church and here is the steeple  
we sure are cute for two ugly people

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Gil p.o.v.: you're beautiful, Sara: you're gorgeous_

the pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
so why can't, you forgive me?

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Sara's p.o.v.: you have been forgiven for everything you have done in the past; I know you will never do anything to intentionally hurt me past or present_

_  
_I will find my nitch in your car  
with my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar

I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Gil' p.o.v: I have found so many of your things in your life that have now become part of mine, just like this guitar and if you ever left I think a part of me would be missing_.

Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du

Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you

_Gil p.o.v.: we have taken so many twists and turns in this relationship, it has been such a wild ride, and I wouldn't trade in a second of it for anything  
_

You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
but you

_Sara's p.o.v: You always seem to bring me back down to earth when life get's too chaotic. I don't know where I would be without you. I love you for keeping me sane when life gets in the way._

We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
you want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else  
but you

_Gil p.o.v: we both have a temper when were having an argument, I blame our mutual hard heads, but we always come back to each other, no matter what happens in life we always have each other._

_  
_Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
my name is Adam, I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else  
but you

_Sara p.o.v.: I'll always admire you, weather it's as a teacher, mentor, friend, or lover I will always need and want your opinion_ and love.

Squinched up your face and did a dance  
Shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else  
But you  
but you

_Gil's Pov: I love the way you dance, you're beautiful when you're dancing in the kitchen to the radio and you think no one is around. If I ever need a pick me up, I just picture you dancing with not a care in the world._

Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du

Gil puts his guitar to the side and leans over to Sara

Gil: I love you honey

Sara: I love you to babe

Gil leans down to Sara and gives her a long, slow, sweet kiss that shows her how much he really does love her


End file.
